Starting Fresh
by Fredforever
Summary: Sequel to Shoulder to Cry on. Join Fred and Hermione as they finally have a chance to explore their relationship while dealing with the complexities of dealing with post war trauma.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First and foremost, I own nothing. These characters are just so much fun to play with! Second, thank you for the kind comments and messages regarding Shoulder to Cry on. It was a lovely comment last week that reminded me I have yet to post the sequel so here it is! It's not quite done, but I have the first few chapters complete. Hoping to post a new chapter once a week. So, here it is!

Chapter 1:

Today marked one month since the defeat of Voldermort. Hermione Granger sat looking out the dirty shop window, her no longer bushy brown hair in a messy bun on the top of her head and her shirt sleeves rolled up. Lost deep in her thoughts of everything that had happened in the last month, she didn't hear the footsteps as they approached.

"Knut for your thoughts?" The tall, slender, red head asked curiously.

She jumped, but turned her attention to the intruder. "Fred, you startled me!"

It was still surreal to see Fred standing before her. After their months apart followed by his coma, they were both still adjusting to being together. He had spent a full 19 days in lying unconscious in the hospital bed before he miraculously woke up as if it never happened. He was released two days later and thus begun their new life dealing in the aftermath of war.

"Sorry love. I wasn't trying to be sneaky. At least not this time." His left brow rose mischievously. "Whatcha got there?"

He motioned toward the letter in Hermione's hands. "A letter from McGonagall. She was writing to let me know the repairs have started on the school and they plan to reopen for the start of term. She's offering me a chance to go back and have my seventh year."

Hermione's tone had become sad as she said this. The previous year was to be her last at Hogwarts. Instead, she had made the decision to stand by the boy who lived and spent the year wandering dark forests in search of hidden Horcruxes to defeat the darkest wizard of their time.

"So you're going back then?" He tried to sound supportive, but his tone came out as deflated.

Hermione thought for a moment. Sure, she had wished many times she was back in her warm and safe dorm at the castle while they were on the run, but so much had changed. Could she really go back there after the battle they had fought? Her eyes found Fred's. Deep down she knew he was the real reason she wouldn't return. The sight of his cold, still body lying in the great hall was still one of her most frequent nightmares. After coming so close to losing him, separating from him now was not an option.

"No. She mentioned that if I didn't want to return I can sit my N.E.W.T exam and be done with it. I don't think I can go back there."

Fred's shoulders visibly sagged as he let out a deep breath. The war hadn't been any easier on him. When he woke up less than two weeks ago he was completely confused. He remembered being hit and a loud bang, but that's the last he remembered of the battle that claimed so many lives.

Granted he was unconscious for the worst of it, it still had changed him. The war had changed them all. Hardened those involved and took what remained of their innocence. He could understand why, after the burden that had been placed on her shoulders for her role in Voldemort's defeat, Hermione wouldn't want to return to school.

"So what are you going to do?"

Hermione had given this a lot of thought, and she hoped Fred approved of her answer.

"I'm going to sit the exam, then help my boyfriend clean up his shop. Honestly, how do you two find anything around here?"

After his release, he had come home to his flat along with his twin brother George and Hermione to find that the living space above their shop had mostly been spared. There was a thick layer of dust that disappeared with a quick flick of Hermione's wrist, but everything else seemed to be in order.

The same couldn't be said for the shop itself. Fred and George had poured their heart and soul into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and the Death Eaters had destroyed it. All of their product was a loss and they would be starting from scratch with the inventory along with repairing and cleaning up the structure itself. Thankfully the shop had taken off so quickly, the pair now owned the building and had enough in savings to get the place back up and running.

Hermione broke him from his daze as he thought about the work that lay ahead. In an uneasy tone she said, "Unless you don't want my help?"

He was quick to dispel that notion. "Are you kidding? We can use all the help we can get." He tried not to get overly emotional, but the thought of her leaving had struck a panic within him. He was struggling still to catch his breath before it turned into a full blown panic attack. It would be a long time before any of those involved got rid of the effects from the war.

"I figured with the loss of Verity you could use some help at the register after you're back up and running."

While Fred was ecstatic that Hermione was choosing to be with him, he couldn't help but approach her decision with caution. "Love, are you sure you aren't pitying your poor boyfriend by doing this? You're the most brilliant witch to ever set foot in that school. I would be a fool not to question why you are considering wasting your talents working a register in a joke shop."

Hermione was prepared for this. "Honestly Fred, after everything we've just been through, I don't want any part of the ministry. It will take years to remove the corruption. I'm sure that I will make some time to research things I'm passionate about, but with the payout from the ministry and the money my parents had set aside when I was little, work is no longer a necessity. Besides, I've seen your inventions and they are brilliant. I'm sure things around here are never dull. Besides, your business brings smiles to the faces of others and after spending the last year fearing for my life, I think that's exactly what I want."

Fred enveloped her in a bear hug. "I love you so much." He already considered Hermione a perfect match, but the fact that she understood him and supported his passion was icing on the cake.

"I love you too."

Hermione's lips had just brushed Fred's when there was a bang of the door flying open. Her wand was drawn before Fred even registered what was happening.

In strolled George, his hands full of potion ingredients.

Realizing her mistake, Hermione lowered her wand. "Honestly George, you nearly got yourself hexed!"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get everything we need to start restocking. If you two would help instead of snogging I wouldn't have had to carry so much." He put his items on the kitchen counter of the small flat.

The flat wasn't much, but it suited the twins. While each room had a brightly colored accent wall, it was done in a tasteful way. The couch and chairs in the sitting room matched each other and blended with the rest of the décor. The kitchen was simple, but clean and provided enough space to cook with a separate section to the side to work on items for the shop. Hermione was surprised to learn that both twins knew their way around the kitchen, but she still preferred to do most of the cooking. With those two there was no telling what pranks they were testing and it just seemed safer to do it herself.

"Good news mate, I found us a new assistant."

Fred and George had approached Verity by owl the week before about returning, but she turned them down. They couldn't blame her really. After the shop had closed down well over a year ago she moved with her family to the United States to avoid the war and started a career there.

George gave his brother a look of hurt. "Since when do you make a hiring decision without consulting with me first?"

"It's Hermione."

"Hermione?" George's tone managed to be confused and hopeful at the same time.

"I know, it's great isn't it?" Hermione blushed feeling like she was intruding and hoping she hadn't caused a rift between the two.

"I don't have to if it will be a problem. Maybe I should go clean up some more downstairs so the two of you can talk."

Hermione squeezed out of Fred's grip and began making her way to the stairs. She was intercepted half way there when George tackled her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Don't you dare! This is wonderful news! I can't say I'm not a bit shocked, but do you know how miserable it would be to have to listen to this bloke talk about how much he misses you all day?"

Fred's cheeks tinged pink, but Hermione just smiled. The twins had a way of making her feel accepted and appreciated in a way that she wasn't used to.

Hermione tried hard to fit in with Harry and Ron. Had the three not worked together, there's no telling what the outcome of the war would have been. While they came together for a mutual cause, she just wasn't sure what the future held for the golden trio. Harry was attached at the hip to Ginny and thankfully seeing a wizarding counselor to help deal with the trauma of his past. Ron was enjoying every second of the limelight. Doing every interview that was offered and taking home a different witch every night. She didn't wish them any ill will, but at the end of the day they had very little in common and had been drifting further apart with their interests for years. When all was said and done, she felt a bit used by them and she was at a time in her life where she could choose to have people in her life that lifted her up instead of brought her down.

Things were different with the twins. Obviously Hermione was in love with Fred so that helped things along, but that wasn't the only thing. Both twins actually really enjoyed reading. Over the years she had also learned that they enjoyed theory and had a natural curiosity, similar to her own, to learn how things work. It made sense really. That's where a lot of their experiments came from. Once Hermione had taken the time to understand them, she realized how much they really had in common with her. While working with the twins was sure to be a new adventure, she had no doubt that she was making the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

One week after the arrival of the letter from McGonagall, Molly came by to make a request. Now that everyone was beginning their recovery and starting to move on, her house was nearly empty. Sunday dinners were being reinstated and tonight was the first one.

Hermione had just flopped down on Fred's bed. It had been a full day replenishing product and repairing the shop. "Do we have to go?" She knew the whining wasn't becoming of her, but she never claimed to be perfect.

Fred sat beside her and grabbed her hand. "Yes. You've experienced mum's guilt. She lays it on thick and it will be all she talks about for months if we don't go. We don't have to stay late though. It's been a long day already."

Hermione nodded her head in silent agreement. Fred helped her up and allowed her to get ready first. A quick shower and change of clothes and they were both ready to go. Fred clasped her hand and in the next moment, they appeared outside The Burrow, George had gone ahead a few minutes earlier and opened the door at the pop of their arrival.

The house smelled wonderful as it always did when Mrs. Weasley cooked. Hermione had to admit, the thought of a home cooked meal set her mouth watering. She really didn't mind being back at The Burrow and it was lovely having someone take care of her once in a while, but there was a noticeable change. The relationship between her and Ron was downright rotten at the moment. Not so deep down the feeling of his abandonment during their hunt was still fresh. The leggy blonde on his arm she didn't recognize and the cocky look on his face wasn't helping the situation.

Mrs. Weasley really was trying her best to make things normal again. Percy had announced his engagement to Penelope Clearwater the week before and tonight was meant to be a bit of a celebration. Charlie and Bill had even made the effort to be there.

The meal was a noisy affair held on several tables on the back lawn to accommodate everyone. Fred and George even brought some of their recently restocked firework creations to celebrate the occasion. Inevitably, the conversation turned to what everyone would be doing now that they had the opportunity to choose.

"So Hermione," Mrs. Weasley cooed. "Ginny received her owl and is headed back to Hogwarts, I assume you'll be joining her? Harry and Ron got their letters as well inviting them back for a final year. We already know they won't be going, but it will be nice to have you and Ginny taking the same classes."

Hermione let out a frustrated breath and gripped Fred's hand in support. She didn't appreciate being asked a question then not being given the opportunity to answer before assuming they already knew what she would say. She also was bitter that everyone continued to only see her as a brainy bookworm and nothing else.

"Actually, I'm not going back." The room hushed as everyone turned to look at her in surprise. "McGonagall is allowing me to sit my N.E.W.T.s at the end of the summer. I've been doing some studying while helping get the store back in order and I'm confident I will be ready by then."

"You must be joking. You're practically part of the decor." Ron's tone was horrified and Hermione was not impressed.

"I don't expect you to understand and quite frankly I don't need to explain myself to you. I'm perfectly happy using my knowledge to help the twin's at the shop."

Molly interrupted. "That's quite….. menial of you. Are you sure you aren't going to pursue a ministry job dear? Completing your final year would more impressive on an application over just sitting the exam after all you've been through."

Fred continued to squeeze her hand in support knowing that she was about to lose it. While he understood his family usually meant well, they weren't always successful in the delivery.

Hermione took a deep breath and forced herself to sound sweet and not bitter at the remark. However, it was about time she stood up for herself. If the war had taught her anything, it's that life is short and meant to be enjoyed. It was time she used some of her assertiveness to let people know exactly her thoughts instead of just agreeing to be polite and doing what was expected of her. "That's what everyone expects isn't it? Brainy Hermione, the Gryffindor Princess and one third of the Golden Trio. Her smarts are best suited to be used for the advancement of the corrupt ministry. Aren't they?" She knew she was being overly sensitive, but the frustration that the very people who were supposed to care about her would react in this manner was the last straw of her restraint. "I've spent the last seven years of my life sacrificing my childhood, my innocence, and my happiness. I've given every ounce of energy I had to make sure our mission was a success. I don't recall the ministry doing anything to aid in our victory and quite frankly I don't give a damn what the ministry wants now. It's about time I listen to what I want. You know what that is? A quiet life filled with laughter and enjoying every moment I can with the people I love that are still remaining and remember who I am. I lost my parents, I almost lost Fred, and I'll be damned if I waste this chance I was given sitting behind a desk pushing papers for someone who doesn't appreciate my efforts. Now if you'll excuse me, dinner was lovely but I think I should go." She stood quickly, wiping any crumbs off her lap, and exited to through the back door.

"That's my cue too. See you later family." Fred's long legs caught up with Hermione before she had reached the edge of the garden to apparate.

"Wait for me love."

The tears were silently streaming down her cheeks already. "You don't have to leave Fred. I'll be f-fine waiting for you."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be, love." With that, he gathered her into her arms and apparated them both safely home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I am attempting to post a chapter once a week, but I'm a stay at home mom and the days just kind of blend sometimes! Rest assured that the next several chapters are already complete and more is coming! Reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 3:

The pair landed with a soft thud and Hermione quickly moved from his embrace and busied herself in the kitchen making tea.

"I'm so sorry, Fred. I know they are your family, and they have done so much for me, but I am just so tired of it. Its hard to live up to someone else's expectations all the time. It would have been nice if they just asked what I wanted instead of assuming they knew which path I would take. I get it. I'm smart and I've worked really hard to get here, but I'm ready to grow up."

The kettle sounded and she began to fix them each a cup of tea. Fred approached behind her and wound his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry love. They will forgive you once the shock wears off. You have to admit that most people would assume you would jump at the chance to be back. Besides, its no secret the way you used to chide us for our behavior in school. I'm sure the last thing people expected from you was to end up working to further our cause."

Hermione spun around in anger, tears filling her eyes that she refused to let spill. "That's just it, Fred. Who's right is it to place all these expectations on me to being with? Don't I get to decide my life? People can't begin to understand the pressure we face while we were on the run. I know there was a war going on here, but it was very different knowing we were the only three on our side who knew about the Horcruxes and doing everything we could to end it all. I just want to fade into the shadows and live my life in peace. Is that too much to ask for?" She couldn't take it anymore. The tears spilled over and her knees gave way. Fred's reflexes hadn't dulled and his arms were there to catch her falling form.

"Shhhhhh. I get it. I really do. It's not fair and you deserve everything you're asking for. I'm sure as tie passes people will understand you just want some quiet. Or at least as much quiet as you can muster working in a joke shop. We do tend to get quite loud with our explosions."

Hermione chuckled through her tears as she allowed herself to be calm. Before she could thank him for being there for her, the crack of apparition alerted them to George's presence.

"Sorry to interrupt. You can expect an apology from at least half the Weasleys on your next visit. Mum is properly ashamed of herself." George wandered over to the stove and helped him to a cup of tea as well. "On that note, I'll leave you in the very capable arms of my twin. Good night."

The pair mumbled their own good nights before heading to their shared room. Fred seemed to fall asleep easily, but Hermione was not as lucky. As she tossed and turned in bed, she realized how much the situation was effecting her. The fact that the Horcruxes existed was only knowledge amongst the order members which, after the losses were tallied, mostly consisted of the Weasleys. Harry, Ron, and Hermione however had chosen to keep most of the details of their time away to themselves. Harry was just as eager to keep his privacy as Hermione and Ron was more focused on just reminding people that he was there.

Deep down she knew she would need to tell Fred at some point, but she didn't have the courage to relive their months spent in that dreary tent just yet. Before she could dwell much more on the past, Fred began to thrash beside her. Nightmares weren't something new, they all had them. This was different though, his movements were more pronounced and he was more vocal in his screams. Hermione gently tried to wake him and, when that was unsuccessful, she shook him aggressively.

"'Mione? Is that really you?" Fred' voice was laced with terror.

"I'm right here Fred. I'm not going anywhere." She began to stroke the hair from his eyes and offer any comfort she could.

His sobs began as the horror he saw in his mind set it. "I'm so glad you're here. Don't ever leave me again."

His words tore at her heart and made her realize that this really was just the beginning. The war might be over, but they were just now starting to live their lives and they would have to move passed the repercussions of being children in battle.

It took some time for Fred to calm down. "Would you like to tell me what you saw?"

He swiped at his cheeks with the back of his hands. "I saw the spell that hit me. Felt the absolute terror that filled my soul when I saw the wall crumbling and knew I was completely helpless. Hermione, how do we ever forget what we've been through?"

She shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately, Fred, I don't think we ever forget. Maybe that's what we need though. If we can continuously remind people what we've been through, we can prevent this from ever happening again." An idea began to form in her head, but she decided to keep it to herself for now. "Come on, Fred. This is much too heavy a topic right now. Let's get some sleep and we can discuss it in the morning."

He nodded and, holding her close, they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning brought the sunshine streaming through the windows. Hermione gave a small grunt as she rolled over to find the bed empty. It wasn't often that Fred rose first and finding the bed empty caused her heart to race. She quickly entered the kitchen to find Fred seated at the table sipping tea and munching on toast.

"Morning love. Everything ok?" He quirked a brow quizzically.

Hermione took a deep breath through her nose before responding. "Sorry, I just am not used to waking up alone." Her cheeks heated at the sound of her words and she began fixing herself a cup of tea to mask her embarrassment.

"Nothing to be shy about." Fred rose a placed a light kiss on her cheek.

Their relationship had continued to be strong since moving in together, though slightly awkward. They both felt a sense of need for one another, but had been walking on eggshells regarding their actual relationship. Sure, they both knew they were madly in love with the other and told the other those words daily. However they had such a rocky start without really being with each other and then you throw in Fred nearly dying and it was enough to make a person's head explode.

"I have an idea." Fred announced enthusiastically. "Now that I have officially had the last of my restrictions lifted from the coma, let's go on a proper date."

Hermione mulled the idea in her head. "A date?"

"Yes. A date. We've been dating for years now 'Mione. We are both adults, the war is behind us, its safe to go out again. There's nothing stopping us."

She bit her lip in thought. Maybe a little bit of normalcy was what she needed. "Alright Fred Weasley, you're on! But keep in mind, I'm no ordinary witch, I expect to be impressed."

His hand flew to his chest in mock disgust. "As if you would get any less from me!"

The week passed in a blur as Hermione worried what Fred would have up his sleeve. Obviously she loved to spend time with him, but he was known to be so unpredictable and the unknown scared her.

Saturday night arrived and Fred talked George into closing up the shop solo so they could get ready. Hermione nervously transfigured a long sweater dress into a tighter fitting, more appropriate classic black dress. With a little help from some Sleak Easy hair potion, her wild curls tamed into soft bouncy ringlets. Deciding against a face full of make up, she kept it simple with a lash thickening and lengthening charm and some bright red lipstick. Satisfied with herself, she exited the bathroom right into Fred's waiting arms.

"Wow, 'Mione, you look amazing."

Feeling the warmth spread up her cheeks she managed to stumble out, "You do too." And he did in his dark gray dress robes. She wasn't accustomed to seeing him in such understated attire.

"Shall we?"

Nodding, she placed her hand in the crook of his arm as he walked her down the streets of Diagon Alley.

It should have come to no surprise to Hermione when they stopped in front of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Sorry love. I would have preferred to take you somewhere more upscale, however until things get built back up there just isn't many options."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding. "This is wonderful Fred. Really." And it was. It may not have been the fanciest establishment, but the act of them working on their relationship outside of their home meant more to Hermione than she had originally realized.

Upon walking in she was pleased to find that Fred had sent ahead for a special table. They were seated near the back of the restaurant with a table done up with a white table cloth and a bouquet of red roses in the middle. She bent down to inhale the light fragrance.

"They're lovely."

He beamed with pride at her reaction as he slide out the chair for her before taking his own seat. All was going well as they chatted on about everything and nothing at the same time while enjoying their meal. It was just as they were digging into their dessert that all hell broke loose.

One second they were about to dig into their treacle tart and the next a flash of bright light came out of no where and Hermione wasted no time drawing her want and sending off multiple hexes. Her brain was scrambling to assess the situation as Fred tried desperately to calm her down.

"What was that?" Hermione asked for clarification, her distraction causing her to completely miss what Fred had said the first time.

"I said its just a photographer from the Prophet 'Mione." Approaching her with his arms raised to show he meant no harm, he slowly lowered her wand.

Hermione searched the scene and noticed the camera laying innocently on the ground. Just as she was about to burst into tears as the pieces of what occurred came together, Fred grabber her arm.

"Not here you don't."

He cast a quick Renerverate on the poor man and he came to.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on someone like that who was simply trying to enjoy a meal. You speak of this to no one and we wont press charges."

Obviously the man hexed had far more reason to be upset, however after being at the receiving end of Hermione's wand he just wanted to get out of there with all his limbs still attached.

The man disappeared and Fred took the moment to apparate Hermione back to their flat. Once they arrived, he carefully deposited her on the couch and sat with her while he breathing went from rapid hiccups to longer breaths.

When she seemed to be calm, Fred held her cheek in his palm. "Care to explain what that was about?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione's heart raced and her skin felt like it was on fire as she struggled to regain control of her own body. She knew Fred was waiting for an explanation but fear and anxiousness prevented her from speaking.

"Come on love. I know it's difficult to get out right now, but trust me, it will help. I've been through enough myself, I recognize a panic attack when I see one."

His words were soothing as he rubbed gentle circles on her back and she took one more cleansing breath before beginning.

"I don't know what came over me. Really. I'm fine."

Fred wasn't buying that for a second. "Love, you're anything but fine. And that's ok! We've all been through a lot. Maybe it's time to get it out?"

She knew he was right, but she was still hesitant. This was all awfully embarrassing and she didn't want him to think anything less of her.

He let out a big sigh realizing she wasn't going to speak yet. "Hermione Jean Granger, you listen to me and you listen right now. We have recently fought in a major war. You were instrumental in the downfall of the biggest maniac our generation, and hopefully many generations below us, will ever see. You watched friends get slaughtered. You had to erase yourself from your parents' memories. You saw your, very handsome I might add, boyfriend nearly die. And if that all wasn't enough, you now have to deal with everyone having set expectations of what you should do next and have to deal with nosy reporters trying to document your every move. The feelings you are going through right now are nothing to be embarrassed about and are more than justified. Just please, don't shut me out."

That was all it took for the dam to break. With the tears falling freely from Hermione's eyes, Fred pulled her closer. Come to think of it, this was the first time he had truly seen her cry since the end of the war. Sure, she had been frustrated, angry, a slew of other emotions, but this was the first time he had truly seen her break down. It was almost a relief to see her letting out some of this pent up feelings swirled within her.

When she finally composed herself enough to speak she turned to Fred. "Thank you. It's just all so much. I know we are meant to be moving on, but I just can't pretend like none of it ever happened. It did and life isn't the same, you know?"

"I do know, though I can't pretend to understand everything you went through while you were gone. Nothing any of us has gone through is fair and it's left its mark."

Hermione nodded. "I want to tell you Fred. I want to tell you all of it, but I'm afraid. There's just so much and it's changed something within me." She didn't dare voice her full concern. Deep down, she was afraid that if she told him everything he would leave her. After everything they had been through on the run, she couldn't guarantee she was the same person that he fell in love with. She was broken and altered and he was the only thing she had left to hand on to.

As if he could read her mind he said, "'Mione, love, you've known me for a long time. I love you and I won't judge you for what you've been through. We are all so different since the end of the war and it's changed something within all of us."

Taking a deep breath, she knew in her heart that if she didn't share her past with him now, she never would and it would break something between them. Pulling away from him slightly, she tucked into herself and in a quiet voice she began to unravel.

"You know some of it. About the battle at the ministry where I was almost killed, wiping my parents' memories, but it's been hard to think about, much less talk about what happened while we were on the run." He summoned tea and she wrapped her hands around the warm mug. "Being on the run was terrible. We were constantly moving from one place to another with no idea what we were doing and being constantly in fear that we would be found. We realized that we were the number one target and we had an impossible mission in front of us. We had a little hope when we found the first horcrux until we realized we had no idea how to destroy it and the evil within it was awful. When wearing it all your greatest fears were projected tenfold."

Biting her lip she wondered if it was her place to tell him of Ron's betrayal. In the effort of being completely honest about her ordeal, she realized she couldn't leave it out.

"That was just the beginning of the issues for us. I'm sure he hasn't confided in you, but Ron seemed to take the effects of the wearing the locket horcrux the worst. His attitude was downright unbearable and apparently he still has some unresolved issues about us. He seems to have buried it once more, but in the middle of our time away he became irate. He was throwing around accusations, was unwilling to help us brainstorm ideas, and eventually he left. Harry and I were devastated. Did we know what we were doing? No, Dumbledore left us an impossible task with no direction at all, but we were doing the best we could. I spent days being angry. While I too was frustrated with our lack of progress, I couldn't let it discourage me. I kept looking and tried to put him out of my mind, but the damage was done. Harry felt it too. I was drifting from them already, but after he left I knew we would never be close again. With it being just the two of us, we had to wear the locket more frequently and tensions were so high. We got less sleep since there was one less person to patrol in the evenings. We were hungry, tired, angry and frustrated. I was beginning to feel hopeless when Harry finally decided to visit Godric's Hallow on Christmas Eve. Despite our disguises I was nervous and it turned out to be for good reason. We were noticed by who we thought was Bathilda Bagshot. Unfortunately she had been inhabited by Nagini and we were attacked. We were lucky to have made it out alive, though Harry was injured and his wand snapped."

Fred's nostrils are flaring in anger at his little brother's actions but he wills himself to remain calm and comforting as Hermione studied him for a reaction.

"I'm ok, keep going if you're comfortable."

She nods and takes a large sip of tea. The warm liquid fuels her as she suddenly can't stop herself from telling the rest of the story.

"It was a day or two after that that Harry stupidly chased a patronus into the woods which led him to the sword of Gryffindor as well as Ron. Ron claims the deluminator that Dumbledore left him guided him back to us, but I'll never know for sure. We were able to destroy the locket with the sword and that helped a little. We were finally free from the effects for the first time in much too long. Things were still tense. I wasn't speaking to Ron and we were a wand short and still had little to go on. Of course it's not in my nature to give up and as I was reading the book Dumbledore left me for the umpteenth time I noticed a small drawing that appeared to be added by hand. I had noticed it before, but for whatever reason this time through it struck me as important. It occurs to me that I saw the same marking on a necklace Luna's father was wearing at the wedding. I convinced Harry that we needed to go see her father at once and get more information. He finally agreed and Ron was trying to get back into our good graces so he would have jumped off a cliff had I told him to. The visit to Luna's was only partially successful. We learned valuable information about the deathly hallows which turned out to be important later, but what we didn't know while Luna's father spilled everything he knew was that Luna herself had been captured by snatchers and was being held captive. While we sat and listened to his stories, it was a ploy to hold our attention while he called snatchers to claim us in a trade for his daughter. We barely escaped. I can't say I blame what he did. After all, I wiped my parents' memories to protect them. Would I have given up someone's location if I knew they were in danger? I'm glad I didn't have to make that decision personally. After our visit we spent months trying to sort through information. It wasn't until Easter that things became dangerous again. While listening to Potter Watch Harry accidently spoke Voldemort's name. Snatchers appeared immediately and while I tried to hide our identities I was only mildly successful. We were taken to Malfoy manor and attempted to be identified."

This is where the story got difficult for Hermione. She didn't like to be thought of as weak and somehow the act of being tortured was the hardest thing they had endured. She was embarrassed and ashamed and wished she could just forget the whole thing.

Her voice grew quiet as she continued and Fred leaned in closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in support.

"As they argued back and forth on whether Voldemort should be called, Bellatrix noticed we carried the sword. It had apparently once been housed in her Gringott's vault and she thought we had been in there. Thus began her interrogation to determine what we knew and how we got it. The boys were tossed in the dungeon and I apparently looked the weakest to interrogate. I spent hours writhing on the floor as she shot the cruciatas curse at me. At one point I didn't think it could get any worse but she proved me wrong."

Waving her hand over her arm, she removed the glamour that was constantly applied to her forearm and held it to Fred for his viewing. Fred's mouth dropped into a surprised "o" as he gently caressed the raised skin.

"I'm told the blade was cursed and the scars are permanent. Just as I was blacking out, Dobby had let out the boys and they charged into the room. Bellatrix then proceeded to hold a knife to my neck, slicing the skin at my throat just before Dobby once again reappeared and saved us all. His final act was saving us as he was stabbed just before apparating us away. We ended up at Shell Cottage where Bill and Fleur took care to heal me the best they could. It was there that Harry realized another horcrux must be waiting in the Lestrange vault. Harry, armed with information from both Olivander and Griphook, came to me with a mission and we quickly devised a plan. That's how we found ourselves a few days later breaking into Gringotts. We hadn't had much time to figure out how we would do it and in the end the only option involved me turning into Bellatrix. I refused to look in any mirrors as we prepared. The thought of turning into my torturer was stomach churning. I'm still not quite sure how we pulled it off in the end, but we got the horcrux and used a dragon to escape."

Fred had heard that rumor and was surprised to find it was actually true. He wanted badly to know more, but he knew now was not the time to interrupt.

"Things are a bit of a blur from there honestly. Harry had a vision and realized that Voldemort knew what was going on and we needed to get to the school as quickly as possible. We were aided by Abeforth and eventually Neville who led us in through the secret passage. Obviously at this point I saw you and you have been filled in on the details of the battle. Fred…"

Her voice trailed off and words became difficult.

"Shhh, it's ok. You don't have to say anymore." He was wiping the tears she didn't realize were falling down her cheeks in silent rivers.

"No, I do. I really do. Fred, seeing you there, motionless. I just…. Out of everything that's the worse. Worse than being tortured is the thought of a world without you in it. You bring so much light and joy not just to me, but to everyone that comes in contact with you. The whole time we had been on the run and fighting I just kept reassuring myself that when it was all over I would finally be able to have the life we talked about and seeing you laying still was the absolute worst moment of my life."

Fred cradled the now sobbing witch tightly, tears falling from his own eyes. He knew their time away had been difficult, but he had no idea the attacks and torture they faced let alone the fear and hunger. His blood boiled as he thought of the pressure and expectations that had been placed on her for her part in the war. It was no wonder she had every desire to break free from what others thought of her. Her decision to work with him in the shop made all the more sense. Not only would she be close to him which would help her deal with the thought of losing him, but she would also be doing something to bring joy back into people's lives while doing something other than what was expected of her. She was making a choice to what she wanted instead of what she should just because she was capable and smart.

"Thank you so much Fred. It really does feel better to tell you. You know, the thought has crossed my mind to compile a book. Talk to various people, we all had such different viewpoints to the war, and compile a history book of sorts that told the full story of what happened and what we went through. I thought it might give those comfort who don't have anyone to talk to while at the same time documenting the true history and hopefully preventing a repeat."

Fred paused a moment and held Hermione's cheeks in his hands while he stared at her intently. "You are bloody brilliant. If you're not too wiped from everything, you can start with my story."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione stared back, eyes wide. "It was just an idea. I'm not ready to document anything just yet, but if you'd like to share, I'm here to listen."

"I think it's only fair that since you have opened up, I do the same. For the sake of our relationship and moving forward I think its imperative we understand each other and what we have been though." And he truly meant that. Now that his witch had bared herself to him emotionally, he felt incredibly compelled to do the same.

Hermione gave him time to compose his thoughts and Fred did just that. It was hard to figure out where to begin.

"So for you, being with Harry all the time, I think things may have been more real to you sooner. In all honesty, I felt fairly removed from everything that was happening for longer than I should have. George and I were so focused on development of the shop and we felt safe in our home. It was like we were in a bubble or something. Obviously by our final year we knew something was coming and we wanted to be prepared, but I still don't think it was truly real until dad was attacked. That brought on a whole new perspective and, quite honestly, my world was turned upside down. We weren't safe anymore. The return of Voldemort was no longer this distant far off thing that may or may not happen. It was happening and we might not come out on the other side."

He took a moment to choose his next words. "It was bad when dad was attacked, but he was an adult and he knew what he was doing. He actively put himself in that position to help prevent Voldemort from advancing. When we almost lost you at the Department of Mysteries, I nearly lost it. You were a bunch of kids up against adults that were the worst of the lot and you just went in there without any regard for your safety. George had to spend some time talking me down and assuring me you were ok. I was actually quite relieved when you were called to the burrow so early that summer. I know that was an insanely difficult time for you and obviously you know a good chunk about that time in my life, but I was so beside myself with worry for you. I had no idea the weight that was on your shoulders to help Harry, but seeing you go from nearly losing your life to being so broken at the loss of your parents is something that will stick with me for the rest of my life. I greatly admired your strength and hoped I could muster even a fraction of it when the time came. It also gave me a heavy dose of respect and admiration for what you were doing and the determination and resolve you had to move forward."

At this point, Fred could no longer contain his nervous energy at sharing all his thoughts and feelings and he stood to begin to pace the room. "We had the shop at that point and the distraction was helpful, but not a total eclipse of the situation. It kept our hands and minds busy during the day and often we climbed into bed completely exhausted, but it was still there in the backs of our minds that the other shoe was about to drop. That year was mostly quiet on our side. We wanted to help the Order but mum was adamant to keep us from as much as she could so we busied ourselves further trying to create what we could that would help our side."

Hermione gave a small smile and interrupted. "We were grateful for those inventions. Your products were a great help to us when we broke into the ministry. We wouldn't have been able to retrieve the locket without them.

Fred gave her small smile and nod then continued. "George and I would spar in our spare time to keep our defensive skills sharp just in case. We were all on edge, but I think Dumbledore's death was a hard hit. In the back of my mind I always thought it would come to blows between him and Voldemort and I never expected he would pass with things unresolved. Things became significantly harder to ignore after that. The death eaters hid less and we could see other shopkeepers being dragged from their businesses from our windows. We tried our best to remain business as usual and keep things cheery so people had something to smile for, but goodness 'Mione, we were terrified. Every time that door chime went off I looked up prepared to defend myself. It was well known we were fighting on the side of the Order and we were so out in the open. George and I spent hours creating a complicated system that was rigged throughout the store. We wanted to be prepared as best as we could in the event of an attack to protect not just ourselves, but our customers as well. Truthfully, it was almost a relief when we had to close the shop. I don't think either of us could contain that constant state of readiness for much longer." Fred stilled his movements, his back to Hermione.

"When we all left to pick up Harry from Privet Drive, George and I both tried to maintain our usual banter to help keep everyone calm. But Circ 'Mione, I had never been that scared before. Then when the battle began, there was hardly any time to think. There were so few of us compared to the number of people attacking us. I had three brothers, including my twin, my father, and the girl I was in love with, and the boy who was supposed to save us all, all being attacked. There was no time to think about myself. I fired off every defensive spell that I could while simultaneously trying to make sense of what was happening all around. When we got back to the Burrow and I saw George laying there, I can't even describe the pain at the thought of seeing him dead. We have always done everything together and the thought of being separated like that, my world was crashing down around me. It was only a few moments before I knew he would be alright, but the thoughts of navigating this world without him flashed like a neon sign inside my head and I was not prepared to deal with it. This was it. It was real and the war was here and that was the moment I realized how unlikely a probability it was that a family as large as ours would make it out of the war whole."

Hermione squeezed his hand in support. She was there, she saw the pain and suffering of that night and felt it right along with him. She had dealt with the loss of her parents by that point, but she couldn't imagine the feelings that Fred had gone through at the thought of being separated from his other half. She and Fred had a bond, but nothing would ever compare to the unique bond that the twins shared.

"You know most of that night, but sleep became scarce after that. For some reason I felt that if I was awake I could at least protect our family. I realize now that I alone wouldn't have done much good anyways, but it felt right at the time. That summer was rough. You know how mum was trying to keep everyone busy. Knowing you would be leaving was a huge weight on my shoulders as well. Not that I blame you in the least. That's the hard part though, isn't it? I knew why you had to do it. I agreed with why you had to do it even, but that did nothing to make the thought of you leaving any better. Selfishly I wanted nothing more than for you to stay. I didn't tell you this, but I was quite bitter with Bill for a while. He got his wedding and to be tied to Fleur in that way while I felt as though you were ripped from me. I was such a mess inside and I didn't want to burden anyone with that. We all had enough on our plates so I did my best to deal with it on my own and let it fester within. While you were on the run I tried to keep as busy as possible which wasn't easy. The shop and inventing had always been such an outlet for George and me, but during that time it seemed pointless to continue putting our efforts towards that. There were just too many other things going on. There were raids happening, wards to strengthen, dueling to practice, information to gather, it was just non-stop and I was ok with that because the second I stopped, my mind would being to race. I would come up with a million different scenarios of what you were going through, each worse than the one before. I would spiral into a complete mental torture."

He ran a hand down his face the many thoughts from that time raced through his head. "When it finally came time to go back to the castle for the final battle, I knew it was it. I knew we would either win or lose that night because we just couldn't handle it anymore and it was almost a relief. We had to fight and we had to end it. Words can't explain how I felt when I saw you there. It gave me hope that I had long since forgotten. There was a feeling of rejuvenation that gave me the strength to fight and an added edge. You were alive, you were safe. What I was fighting for, the future I wanted, was in front of me. It was you. And so, I gave it my all. I was doing well too until that damn wall did me in. I still have guilt over that. You know I have nightmares, but it's hard to share the extent. Our side needed all the help we could get, my family needed help, and you needed help. And I allowed myself to be taken down by a wall. I am a good fighter, you know that. I still carry a tremendous amount of guilt that maybe if I hadn't been knocked out, I could have prevented someone else's injury or even death. Why did I get to live when so many didn't? How is it that I have no lasting effects since I woke up? Why is it that we won, but I still feel like we lost?"

He had slipped down onto the floor in front of Hermione. His hands clasping hers. "I don't want to take another minute for granted, but I also feel so guilty for moving on. The shop is close to opening, are we supposed to just go on like nothing happened? There is this constant teeter between relief that it's over, and sadness from what was taken from us and I don't know which side to let win some days. Most of all, I have you. You're all I have wanted for so many years and now we have our chance and despite the war being over, it's still here. It's effecting our lives and its effecting our relationship. How do we begin to be happy again?"

Hermione had never heard this level of emotion come pouring from Fred before. She could see the pain all over his features and it made her heart hurt. Worse, she completely understood everything he was saying and she didn't have the answers he so desperately wanted.

"Fred, I don't know. I really don't. I do think that what we are doing right this moment is a huge first step. We've all been through so many terrible things. Keeping them bottled up isn't going to solve anything. Perhaps the more we tell our story, the more we share it and the less of a burden it becomes to us. I feel so much better letting you in to my time away from you and knowing some of what you've been through as well. Knowledge is power and with it we can move forward together."

A stray tear ran down Fred's cheek and Hermione cupped his face and wiped it away with her thumb. His head tilted into her hand and he closed his eyes savoring the contact and letting her words melt into him.

They had obviously had contact since Fred had woke up from the hospital. They shared a bed and seemed to have a newfound need to constantly touch each other even just in passing. It was a subconscious reassurance that the other was present.

This touch however, it was different. There had been so much pain and distance between them that they hadn't been comfortable initiating intimacy. Now with their deepest pain laid bare, it seemed the time had come for them to move forward.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: My apologies all! I think I missed a post last week. So, to make up for it, today you get two! Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome

Chapter 7

The air between them was raw and bare. It crackled with electricity and Hermione closed her eyes to absorb the feeling. When she opened them, she saw Fred staring back and her, his pupils dilated. She noticed as his eyes drifted to her mouth and her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she could give it much thought.

Tentatively, Fred moved closer and covered her mouth with his own. Their pace was slow as their raw emotional state fueled them to move closer. Hermione felt an intense need to touch as much skin as she could get her hands on and Fred wasn't complaining.

He clearly hadn't lost his strength during his time spent recuperating and he demonstrated that fact by picking up Hermione and carrying her to the bedroom, never once breaking contact. She felt he soft bed at her back as he gently laid her down. The way he caressed her body made her feel precious and cared for.

Hermione and Fred's relationship had not taken a normal path. But right here, right now, after just confessing their deepest nightmares to each other, everything felt right. It was going to be ok.

Tonight was not a night to rush. Slowly they divested each other of their clothing. Fred's hands explored every crevice they could reach and Hermione returned the favor. There were light kisses trailed along collar bones and soft suckling of breasts. Hermione felt as though her nerve endings were on fire and by the time Fred's hands reached the sensitive spot between her legs she was already close to the edge. Somehow the intimacy of it all made everything more intense than she remembered.

When Fred finally entered her, he continued his slow pace. This was their time to relearn each other and it was not something to take for granted. It didn't take long for them both to reach their climax. As they came back down, Hermione noticed the tears streaming down her face. Fred took notice as well.

"Is everything ok love? Did I hurt you?" The concern was evident on his face.

Hermione was quick to put his mind at ease. "No. Not at all. That was just so perfect. I've missed you Fred and I love you so much. I'm glad you survived that wall and that you're here with me and that we have this chance to be together. Thank you for accepting me at my worst and loving me instead of running away."

This tore at Fred's heart. "I could never leave you, love. We've been separated far too much and I don't think my poor, selfish soul could stand to be away another minute. In fact…"

Fred trailed off and got up to retrieve his pants. From inside the pocket he pulled out a small velvet box. He climbed back into bed where Hermione was sitting with the sheet pulled up to cover her naked body.

"I hadn't meant to do this in bed, but now seems like the right time and I've been carrying this ring around since before Bill's wedding. Hermione, I know our story is unusual. We didn't follow the typical path in getting together and our entire relationship has been plagued by hardships, but I mean it when I say I never want to be without you again."

Opening the box, Fred revealed a beautiful white gold antique ring. The sides were detailed with intricate filigree and small, glittering diamonds while the center featured a good sized round diamond. Overall, the ring was complex, but absolutely stunning which he had thought was a good representation of the woman he was giving it to.

"I told you long ago that you were it for me, but right here, right now, I am formally asking. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione had tears pouring freely down her cheeks. This wasn't how she had anticipated their evening going in the slightest, but it was absolutely perfect.

"Yes!" She managed to squeak out the one tiny word before Fred was kissing her again. This time it was less gentle and she could feel his elation as their mouths moved as one.

He finally pulled apart long enough to place the ring on her dainty finger and she simply stared at it for a minute. "Fred, we're getting married!"

Flashing his trademark smirk, he leaned in once more. This time around there was little of the gentle, emotional tone from before. There were giggles and moans and just pure happiness radiating from every touch.

For the first time since either could remember, they both fell asleep completely happy and content.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm not sure this is how I envisioned the story ending, but I sat down to write tonight and it just came out. I started Shoulder to Cry on years ago and to see this version of Fred and Hermione wrap up was a little emotional for me. I hope you all have enjoyed the journey along with me.

Chapter 8

Hermione awoke the next morning with her body filled with delightful aches. Stretching fully the sun glinted off the new addition to her left hand. A smile filled her face as she took in sight of the ring and then the man laying naked beside her.

Thinking back to her younger years, Hermione would have never predicted her life would take this path. Engaged to a Weasley twin, helping develop their products and no desire to work within the ministry. Life certainly had its way of working out.

Quietly, so as not to wake Fred, Hermione grabbed a tank top and sleep pants and exited the room. She quickly used the bathroom then made her way to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

"Moooorrrrrrning." She was so startled to see the mirror image, minus one ear, of her now fiancé standing in the kitchen sipping his morning tea that she actually jumped and let out a squeak.

"George, you startled me!" One hand placed on her racing heart, she made her way to the tea kettle and began to silently pour herself a cup.

"Don't get all quiet on me now. It's a good thing the shop was already closed when you two got home. I had to abandon inventory and escape with Lee to the Leaky for the evening."

Hermione's cheeks flamed red as she tried to stammer a response. Before she could say anything, Fred lazily sauntered into the living room sporting a pair of sleep pants.

"Ah, don't mind George. He's just jealous." Fred grabbed Hermione's left hand and kissed it, purposefully showcasing her new accessory to his brother.

George's jaw dropped for a second before he had his arms around Hermione and swung her around. "It's about time! You're totally forgiven for last night. Welcome officially to the family Hermione."

Hermione let out a fit of giggles and joy at the welcome reception to their news. "Thank you George."

As he set her down, she locked eyes with Fred. This right here was everything they had fought for. The chance at happiness, the chance to start fresh and live their lives without fear. Her soul beamed with love at Fred. She owed him so much for sticking with her through everything and encouraging her crazy idea to share their stories. After last night's revelations to each other, she knew more than ever how much people needed to share their experience.

Later that day, Hermione got to work on what she did best; making plans. The idea was in her head and she had to get it down. She began to make a list of the names of people she wanted to interview, the questions to ask, the format she wanted to use.

Fred sat beside her and encouraged her every step of the way. This was going to be a long process and he knew some days would be harder than others, but in the end, he knew it would help not just the pair of them, but the entirety of wizarding Britain to share and remember what they had been through.

At their traditional Sunday meal at the burrow, they shared the news of their engagement. Molly was over the moon to be able to finally have Hermione legally as a daughter. Fred and Hermione had talked it over and decided on a small wedding at the burrow with just immediate family only. They didn't want a big affair and Molly was so happy to just be involved that she didn't push for anything bigger. Not wanting to wait, they set the date for three months' time and began the preparations immediately.

Those three months turned out to be a whirlwind. Hermione was determined to get her book together as quickly as possible. She wanted to release it before the end of the year. The wizarding world was healing and she hoped her book would help people get there faster.

By the time the wedding had rolled around, her interviews were done. She had managed to get stories from just about every person she could find. Students who were at Hogwarts at the time, students who were kept home out of fear, muggleborns, purebloods, half-bloods, ministry workers, you name it and she got it.

Luna Lovegood was especially anxious to get her story out there. She wanted people to understand the struggle of standing up for what is right and being willing to take the sacrifices that came with it, but she also wanted people to understand the other side. Hermione was only slightly surprised to hear the kindness Draco Malfoy had shown her during her time in the dungeons.

That was another story that had fascinated her. Draco Malfoy bared his soul to Hermione after a lengthy apology. His story was no easier to listen to than Luna's, if anything it was harder.

At the end of everything, Hermione pieced together a book that showed how the war affected all walks of life in the wizarding world. There was no black and white and at the end of the day, the main victims who were also the primary soldiers were simply children trying to do the best with what they had available to them.

Three months after the wedding, Hermione was ready to bring the book to a publisher when she received a knock at the door. The other side revealed a sheepish, messy haired, spectacled man who was shifting nervously foot to foot.

Hermione allowed Harry entry to the new home she shared with her now husband. Over tea and biscuits he apologized for taking her for granted and being such a crummy friend. He had heard of what she was doing and wanted to be a part of it.

Hermione knew most of his story, but Harry had always kept his emotions locked up tight. For the next several hours, he went through his life in minute detail sharing every gritty piece. When he was finished, the pair hugged and vowed to repair their broken friendship.

The topic of Ron had come up briefly, but there wasn't much to say. The family didn't hear much from him these days as he chose to spend his time traveling from place to place any time he seemed to get too comfortable.

Working for days on end, Hermione took the information Harry had provided and added it as the final story in her book. When she approached the publisher a week later with the finished product, the book was fast tracked to production. Apparently a book on the war written by a third of the golden trio was too good an opportunity to pass up and less than thirty days later, "Living in Hell: Stories from the Child Soldiers of the Battle of Hogwarts" was released to wide acclaim.

Thankfully her name was enough for the book to become an instant success as Hermione was happy to go back to her quiet life with Fred helping him develop new products for the shop. However, her stint in production was quickly changed to book research and theories only when she and Fred found out they were expecting their first child a short time later.

Hermione and Fred sat in bed after confirming the news with the healer and couldn't help the smile spread wide across their cheeks. They had been children of war surviving more than any two people had the right two. Overcome separation, scars, battle, injury, and yet today they stood together ready to face this next chapter. Together they were ready to help raise the next generation of the wizarding community and relished in the opportunity to start fresh. Together, with their new little bundle of joy, they were ready to live happily ever after.


End file.
